


Henry's Casting Party

by jessevalhalla



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Casting Couch, Cock Sucking, Cum Eating, Extremely Underage, Fucking, Hollywood, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevalhalla/pseuds/jessevalhalla
Summary: Henry Cavill is producing his latest movie, Stay At Home Dad, and is hosting a casting session at his house with some of his Hollywood buddies!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Henry's Casting Party

Henry Cavill was excited as hell. After a year of working with the writer on his next project, Stay At Home Dad, it was finally time to start casting the movie. It was going to be Henry’s first foray into family comedies. Henry was going to play Blaine Hampton, an Englishman who migrates to the States and marries a widower with seven young boys, aged three to ten. As a producer on the project, Henry insisted on having a say on every casting choice. This was all a ruse though. While America had no idea, most of the Hollywood pedo community was aware that Henry had a hankering for young boys.

On Monday morning, Henry was meeting children at his home for the roles of Teddy and Freddy, his seven-year-old twin boys. Henry’s assistant Allen knew the actor’s type and brought the child actors into a large playroom that was built on the property. There were twenty sets of twins who arrived in the morning, but after reviewing all of their headshots, Henry chose three of them to remain for a private casting session with the actor and some of his Hollywood friends.

But first, Henry needed to charm the parents who he was about to ask to leave for the rest of the day. “Hello, folks,” Henry beamed as he met the three sets of parents with their boys. Henry could feel his dick stirring from the innocent stares of the boys in the room. “Thank you for the opportunity to work with these handsome young lads. I’d like to show you around, so you can see where I and a few of the casting crew will be auditioning your children.”

Henry walked the families to the large playroom, filled with a Jungle Gym, toys, games, books, and cameras on every wall at varying levels. It had just been cleaned after a weekend party that involved a local little league who won the chance to spend the day with Superman. As much as Henry loved playing the Man of Steel, he preferred fucking young boys in his costume and staying in character the entire time!

“It smells like disinfectant in here,” one mother said.

“We like to keep it extra clean,” Henry said. It took a lot of cleaning supplies to remove the stench of cum and sweat. 

“Why all the cameras?” asked a father.

“Filming actors from multiple angles makes it easier for us to make an informed casting decision,” Henry explained. In truth, Henry was making more money selling his hardcore pedo videos on the dark web than he made on all of his films combined.

After appearing as transparent as possible, Henry could see that the parents were at ease. None of them balked about being sent to a local hotel for the day while he planned to ram his cock into the six young boy holes that were being left in his care. The moment they left Henry’s estate, the actor removed all of his clothes and showed off his hairy muscular frame and enormous boner to the boys.

“Okay, boys,” let’s start with introductions. “Who wants to go first?”

There were two blonds, two redheads, and two boys with flaxen black hair. The blonds were Mark and Max and they appeared to be the shyest of the group. The redheads were Carl and Curt, and both were on the rambunctious side. The last pair of twins, with dark hair and silver-blue eyes, caught Henry’s attention in particular. Trevor and Tyler seemed the least fazed by Henry’s nudity and actually appeared to enjoy it. Had their father, or some other male in their lives, already spoiled them? The actor knew he would get to the bottom of it.

“So, who likes superheroes?” Henry asked. The boys went wild, jumping up and down and hollering as they named their favorite comic book movie heroes. “I had a feeling! Okay, boys, today’s audition is going to be a little different than other auditions you’ve been to. My friends are going to play around with you today, and we’re going to see who the strongest boys are. It’s going to be really tough. You think you can handle it, or should I send my superhero friends home?”

There was no question that the boys were excited to meet their movie heroes. First, Allen and another assistant went around and helped the boys out of their clothes and took them away. Once the children were naked and their clothing locked away, Henry asked Allen to bring in the guests. Moments later, in walked Chris Evans, Chris Pratt, Ryan Reynolds, Zachary Levi, and Jason Momoa. All naked, all with hardons, and all hungry for boy holes. Chris Pratt had his own son Jack in his arms and said, “Sorry, but he begged to come.”

“It works out,” Henry said. This meant he would be able to audition the boys in pairs. “Okay, boys, my buddy Chris and his son Jack are going to show you what we want you to do first.”

Chris Pratt set his son down so the boy was standing directly in front of his swollen cock as all the boys watched. Henry was standing behind the blond boys, and the other actors each got next to a boy and locked their hands onto them in case they tried to run away.

“Go for it, son,” Pratt said, wagging his cock in front of the boy’s face.

Little Jack Pratt got his mouth around his father’s thick cock and started making his way down the long tool. The father grabbed hard onto the boy’s head and started pumping his cock into the young throat. It was faster than a boy Jack’s size should be able to take, but he was handling his father’s cock well. They obviously did this a lot at home.

“There you go, boy… suck Daddy’s fat cock!” Pratt yelled as he held the boy’s head in place. “All the way… fucking all the way Jack. Honey, don’t embarrass Daddy in front of his friends!”

A few of the boys began to struggle in the arms of the actors holding onto them. This was usual for most young boys being introduced to man/boy sexual encounters. As expected, Trevor and Tyler, watched on without shock or fear. Henry preferred virgins at his parties because it kept the playing field level.

“Okay, let’s see how you boys do,” Henry said as Pratt moved his boy to the floor to continue fucking his face.

The room immediately filled with the sounds of large cocks sinking down small throats as the men forced their shafts into the young actors. Henry stood in the middle of the room with his hands grabbing the hair of Mark and Max, the two blonds. While one sucked on Henry’s cock, the other would lick the actor’s balls. The only way he could tell the two apart was that Max tended to cough more while sucking Henry’s dick.

“Mmmm… you two are fast learners, aren’t you?” Henry sneered, ramping up his throat piercing. “Don’t worry, Max, we’re going to be working on that gag reflex today. We have a lot of time on our hands.”

Across from Henry, the lively redheads were learning how to please a man from two of the kinkiest pedo freaks Henry knew: Zachary Levi and Ryan Reynolds. Zachary was jamming his cock into his boy’s mouth like the kid had been doing it for years. The boy was struggling to stay on his feet, but Zachary had him tight by the shoulders. As usual, Ryan was slapping his redhead in the face with his long cock. Then he would go right back to screwing the kid’s mouth.

“I think these boys are starting to love dick, huh?” Zachary asked.

“Who knows?” Ryan said, ramming his cock hard into his boy. “They’re actors!”

Jason Momoa was seated and looking relaxed as he held his flaxen-haired boy’s head on his lap. “This boy knows what he’s doing,” Jason said, leaving the boy fixed on his man cock. “He has a very lucky dad.” Chris Evans’ dark-haired boy was also going down the actor’s cock like a pro, no matter how hard the Captain America actor tried to punish him.

The actors moved their boys in a variety of positions, putting their young throats to the tests. By the time the men were splashing their cum across the faces of the seven-year-old twins, all of the young actors looked dazed.

“Good job, boys,” Henry said, his massive chest heaving from having cum all over little Mark and Max’s faces. “The next part is really important. You need to clean the mess we made. Wherever you see cum, you need to lick it up. And you have to look like you love it, or you might not be in my movie!”

All of the boys perked up and got on the floor and started lapping up any of the cum that spilled there. The adult actors pointed out anywhere they saw semen, and eventually, the twins began licking it off of each other’s bodies. In an obscene demonstration of acting skills, all of the boys made “mmmm” sounds as they gulped down the men’s cum. Most of the actors jacked off while watching the young actors dive into their performances.

“C’mere kid, I think I’ve got more for you,” Ryan said, grabbing one of the redheads and letting a new batch shoot directly into the boy’s mouth before the actor started fucking his face again.

Before long, the men were all shooting second servings for the boys. And again, all of them acted as though they were being treated to ice cream as they licked every drop of cum from the ground, their bodies, and the actor’s swollen cocks!

As the two blond boys fought over Henry’s throbbing tool, he had a hard time focusing on the next part of the audition. “Well, boys, I see you’re all going to make this a very tough decision for us,” Henry said. “So this next big will be a little harder.”

Allen came back into the room and handed all of the actors their own bottle of lube. Other than Pratt’s boy, the children began squirming as manly wet fingers pierced their tight boy holes. “Something tells me these boys haven’t sat on a dick before,” Evans said as one of the dark-haired twins was having a difficult time with four fingers inside of him.

Pratt got things started by fucking his seven-year-old Jack hard while the rest of the room watched in silence. The boy was a cockhound and cum slut. Henry knew this firsthand because Pratt was bringing Jack over on a fairly regular basis for a while. The last time Henry hosted a football game, a dozen men sat around in the living room watching the event while passing Jack around to bounce on their cocks.

“You like that, buddy?” Pratt called out, working up a sweat as he aggressively fucked his boy. “Come on, Jack… tell Daddy! Tell me!”

“Ungh… yeah, Daddy!” Jack called out. “I like it… I like it, Daddy!”

The moaning in the room escalated fast as the men started fucking their boys in a variety of positions around the room. Henry started by giving a dildo he had made of his cock to Max and fucking the boy with it. Once Max got the hang of it, Henry brought his cock to Mark’s asshole and rammed his dick in. The boy bellowed, having a difficult time taking Henry’s above-average cock.

“So one struggles taking it in the throat and the other in the ass,” Henry noted as he fucked the boy from behind. “Only one way to fix that: practice!”

Though the boy was having a hell of a time taking the Superman actor’s dick, Henry didn’t let up on the young twin’s asshole. Henry’s been through this way more times than he could count. Henry pulled the boy up onto his lap and forced his cock balls deep into Mark while watching Max sticking the dildo into himself.

The other men were driving their cocks into the other boys, fucking them hard as a part of the perverse audition. Evans and Jason fucked the dark-haired brothers side by side, seeing who could screw their child partners faster. Evans had his boy on his lap, making out with the lad as he drilled the young boy hole. Jason was blanketing his boy while they fucked, and it was almost difficult for Henry to see the child under the Hawaiian actor’s massive frame.

Zachary had his boy pinned against the wall, fucking him with fury and shouting obscenities. When the Shazam actor got going, it was difficult to calm him down. It was usually Zachary who was finding new boys for him and Henry to fuck. Henry didn’t know where Zachary got so many, or how he found them so young, but the Superman actor was too thankful to inquire.

“You want the job, don’t you?” Zachary barked. “Take my cock then, boy! Take it all!”

On the side of Henry, Ryan was fucking the other redhead. The boy was making out with Jack as Pratt screwed his boy. Henry was glad Pratt brought his child. Little Jack Pratt was doing a great job teaching these boys how to keep men happy.

“Fuck… gonna spill another load!” Ryan said, pushing his boy against the floor as he busted a nut in the kid. “Oooohhh… fuck… take it, kid… take my fucking cum!” Ryan pulled his dripping cock from the boy’s asshole and carried the redhead a few feet away to rest. “Now let’s give that boy of yours what he really wants!”

Ryan took hold of Jack’s head and forced the boy’s mouth down onto his cock. Pratt didn’t mind in the least. He knew what his boy was capable of handling and he enjoyed watching adult men roughhousing with his child. Henry let out a gasp as he watched the two men fuck Jack Pratt from both ends at a breakneck speed. 

“Fuck… oh fuck…” Henry called out, sending his load inside Mark’s tiny bottom. “Jesus… whew, that was great kid.”

As the other men began cumming in their boys, Henry grabbed Max and pulled the dildo out of his asshole. The men walked around the room and switched off with different young partners, giving the boys someone new to audition with. Now that Max was stretched out, Henry had an easier time forcing his cock into the boy with the gag reflex. Henry kissed the boy’s sweaty shoulder as he pierced the young actor with his large cock.

The cum was as endless as the moans coming from the young former virgins. Each actor screwed each boy during the marathon fuck session. Henry eventually stood over the carnality, as a room filled with cum-covered twins lay down exhausted and covered in sweat and cum. The actor needed a break. 

“This was one of your best parties, man,” Zachary Levi said, slapping Henry on the shoulder. “I’m sorry it has to end.”

“Yeah,” Henry said. He left the large playroom in a hurry.

Five minutes later he returned with his familiar beaming smile. “Boys, do I have good news!”

“Are our parents coming to pick us up?” asked Max.

“Even better!” Henry said. “They’re all letting you stay over tonight!”

“Yay!” shouted Jack Pratt, jumping up and down as cum spilled from across his body.


End file.
